Canis Canem Venture
by DbKiT
Summary: After Brock leaves, Hank and Dean are tossed into the biggest life lesson Brock or Pop couldn't teach. How to take care of themselves.
1. Chapter 1

**Canis Canem Venture**

This is my first ever attempt at a Venture Brothers fic. Please be honest with your comments!

Judging by the title you can probably guess where I'm going with this story. Well that is if you know where I'm getting "Canis Canem" from. The story takes place in an AU after the Season 3 Finale so this is like my own personal continuation of the story. But like a crossover of sorts.

_The Venture Bros._ is an action-adventure-comedy animated series that airs as part of Cartoon Network's adult-themed programming called Adult Swim and does not belong to me in anyway. The creators are Doc Hammer and Jason Publick and they get all the money.

* * *

The day wore on. A heavy feeling of finality hung over the Venture compound with the cruelly iconic feeling of total normality speared right through the middle. A day in the life... A pungent stink of blood and burn flesh hung in the autumn air and it wouldn't be wrong to say that this particular day at the Venture Compound was a bad day for everyone. Being mere hours since the insane and unsightly massacre right in their front lawn, the going about of cleaning the battle field was a daunting process that Dr. Venture did not in any way look forward to. Not that he ever _did. _General Traester at least was generous enough to carry the O.S.I.'s dead off the property, along with their ex-bodyguard, Brock Samson, who the last he had seen was hanging onto life by a string. But the Monarch knew no such courtesy of war and crawled back to the cocoon before anyone had known he had gone.

"Well it looks like I'm heading out to the O.S.I. to see what I can do to better serve mankind." Sargent Hatred slapped Dr. Venture heartily on the back, almost causing him to fall over a dead henchman.

"Thanks to this pinnacle moment I think I've seen the light, Dr. Venture. Hell maybe I can help find out what to do with maniacs like that crazy s.o.b Monarch who's always buggin you." Sargent Hatred seemed in fine spirits after the whole ordeal, surviving what had to be one of the craziest and probably most uncalled for clashes of Guild and O.S.I. history, his spirits were high and his blood still boiled after the battle. " This feels like a whole new chapter for me! Think about Sargent Hatred! A good guy now?"

"Yes yes that's _wonderful_." said Rusty in fake joy as he dragged the burnt decapitated corpse of a no name henchman to a pile of several dozen similar henches unlucky enough to meet their end early that morning. "Hey are you just going to parade around on my lawn like a stuffed peacock or are you going to help clean up this mess?" Dr. Venture made a sweeping gesture with his arm over the henchman's bodies still sprawled over the area.

"Uuuh well I would give a hand but..." the Sgt. Then noticed two O.S.I officers coming up behind him. Neither looking too pleased. "Sgt. Hatred you are under arrest."

Dean was caught delightfully by surprise when he saw a taxi pull up to the compound's front drive way and see Triana step out the passenger side. She looked ravishing, decked out in a new flattering outfit bought during her vacation in France.

"Um, uh. Hi Triana! Nice to see you back!" Dean waved with enthusiasm.

"Hey Dean." was all the teenager responded with as she walked up the steps. A short answer. But the smile accenting her face, aimed directly at him, made his heart flutter.

A few hours later Orpheus was in the kitchen with Dr. Venture discussing non important things. Or least as far as Thaddeus was concerned about Orpheus' vacation.

"- I swear I had the most bizarre of dreams the night before. Visions of bodies falling to the ground washing it with blood!(he made sure to leave out his visions of naked boys just to be safe)and on this compounds very lawn! I say it felt almost _real_. That certainly wasn't a pleasant flight back. But I'm glad to see that everything is perfectly fine. My imagination can sometimes get the better of me."

The Necromancer paused to sniff the air. " Besides this extremely rank smell that... Have you been burning something?" Orpheus failed to catch Rusty's reaction to the awkward question when he saw Hank walking by the kitchen door.

" Hello, Hank! I hope that you and your brother are doing well?" Hank looked up from the carpet to Orpheus, the pained look on his face deepened as he looked down again and kept walking, leaving Orpheus at a loss."Did I say something wrong?"

Rusty groaned internally. "I'm surprised you haven't figured it out but it looks like I've got some explaining to do."

Dean peered inside the bedroom door to see see Hank sitting on the table gazing out their single window. He had been doing that consistently for the past two weeks...that day. Dean knew what was troubling his brother but didn't want to try again at comforting him. His aggravated punches hurt! By this time he figured it useless. Hank was going to stay by that window like that poor dog in that one episode of Futurama that never stopped waiting for Fry.

But in the back of his mind Dean remembered that day, how the resolve was set in Brock's jaw to leave them for saner pastures. Dean realized he couldn't blame him but...poor Hank. Dean gathered some courage in a breath. "Hey Hank I think dinners ready. Pop said I should come up and-"

"I'm not eating anything tonight." Hank's voice was flat and stubborn. Not much different from how he sounded when he was "The Bat" but it trembled at the end. Dean already knew he was in for a fight. "But pop said-"

"What about what he said? When has anything he said ever done me any good?" It sounded more like a statement than a question and it stung Dean deeper than Hank probably meant it to. Hopefully. "Come on, Hank. Why won't you come down?"

"Because I'm not HUNGRY,dofus, why else wouldn't I come down. Geeze! Could you just leave me alone."

"Hank please." Dean pleaded.

"I don't feel good." Hank's already slumped posture against the window cill slumped even more. He looked uncomfortable there.

"Probably because you're turning into a hermit up here!"

Hank jumped from the window to face Dean full on who was still at the door. "Say one more thing and I'm kicking you down the stairs! Now leave me alone!"

"Pop, Hanks not coming down for dinner. Says he's not feeling well." Dean stated lamely as he sat down at the dinner table. It looked like another night of just him and his father and a pair of TV dinners. But this time Dr. Orpheus was sitting at the table too. Dean couldn't make up his mind if this was a good thing or not. Maybe if Triana showed up...

"Hello Dean. I hope you don't mind, but I've requested to dine with your family this evening". My pumpkin is still resting from the trip and I haven't had time to prepare my own meal."

Or at least his banter would be a change. The dinner table was quiet since Brock left. Dean smiled politely. "It's fine, sir." He sat down and looked at his pre made dinner...

Even quieter since his bother decided he'd hold himself up in the bed room to try and _starve _himself. As if that would make things go back to normal. _Stupid Hank_. Dean dug into his odd tasting mashed potatoes with no formalities. Dr. Venture looked peeved over the absence and stood up from his place at the table, shouting at the ceiling above. "Hank I want you to come down here right now! I'm not having you skip out on another meal and I'm tired of you sneaking food in the middle of the night."

Hank's muted voice floated above their heads but it was clear enough. "Nnnoo! Leave me alone!I'm not hungry!"

"Boy do what your father tells you! Come down here and eat with your family!"

"What family? There isn't any family!" Hank's reply brought a barely audible gasp from Dr. Orpheus. "Hank!" Dean yelled up at the ceiling. Not believing what he just heard. His dad was enraged.

"Henry Allen Venture if you don't get down here. In the NEXT 10 seconds. I'm going to go up and-"

"A-a-a Dr. Venture! Dr. Venture, please!" Orpheus stood and held his hands up as if to hold the yelling man in place.

"Having lived here for quite some time now I don't think yelling is the right course of action to take when it comes to your son. I think maybe-"

"Think WHAT , dammit, Orpheus I don't need one of your convoluted philosophical parenthood lectures right now."

"I can bring Hank down here if that is what you wish. It will require no man handling on your part."

"Fine. _fine_. Honestly I don't get what it is with these kids today not listening to their parents." Dr. Venture loosely waved the go ahead and Orpheus pressed his slender fingers against his temples, closing his eyes in concentration.

Hank was getting up from the window cill to go the bathroom. At least he didn't have to go downstairs for that. But he'd have to wait till later tonight to sneak any food. Just as he was reaching for the bathroom's door knob he felt a vice clamp in the back of his mind. It didn't hurt but it still felt weird. His body froze, stiff as a board, and before he knew it his legs were moving without his permission! "Woah whats going on!" For a split second Hank thought he could wriggle himself out of the strange predicament, trying to move his legs on his own. It didn't work. Down in the kitchen Dean heard a 'thump' followed by a muted but very angry "godDAMMIT!"

"Ok I've got him now...hmmm he's not coming willingly. Being very difficult..." Dr. O mused to himself. But it wouldn't be difficult. Hank just did not posses the will power to resist his body control spell. He'd have the boy down in no time.

"Ack!" thud "Stop it!" thunk "Let me go!" The cursing got louder as Hank, jousting for control of his limbs, was pulled down the stairs via Orpheus' mental chain. It was like trying to drag a pit-bull into the vet's office for its cut job. The most violent and desperate display Dean had ever seen Hank put on. Seriously it had never been this bad before! Prone to stubbornness yes but why was Hank acting out like this? He was eventually dragged into the kitchen on his butt, too tired to fight anymore by the end of it. Rusty glared daggers at him, hands on his hips in his usual show of total and absolute disapproval. Dean just felt embarrassed. He didn't like it when his family was...well...like this in front of Dr. Orpheus. What if he passed word to Triana?

_Stay away from Dean, pumpkin. His brother is a bad influence. I shall not have him sway you towards his defiant ways!_ Dean shivered when that thought bubble popped.

* * *

Months passed in a very uneventful way. Dean woke one morning rubbing the sleepiness out of his eyes. Looking out the window he realized he had over slept for the third time that week. Not that he had a reason to be up early anyway, besides the semi-frequent trips the family took around the world most of his life unfolded and revolved around the compound. But even their travels had been drastically cut short.

"Not enough jet fuel or for frivolous trips around the world" his father would say. Dean hopped out of bed and set Mr. Richi lovingly on the pillow after fixing the sheets. Turning, he saw that Hank's bed was empty and scarily enough the sheets were made up. _Weird._ Hank never made his bed which either meant H.E.L.P.e.R did it or Hank didn't go to bed last night. Unfortunately Helper's head was now grafted onto the body of the mantis eye, making it impossible for him to even enter the house. Very strange.

Heading downstairs to the quiet living room, Dean thought about what he could do throughout the day to pass the time.

"Hmm I could go out and play catch with...no wait. I could race around the compound a few times with...well. Guess not." It was pretty obvious that without his brother around there wasn't much he could do for fun on his own. There was the latest edition of the Giant Boy Detective books he could read _again_ but he wasn't in the mood. In fact ever since Brock left the compound felt deserted.

"Well there's pop but he's probably holed up in the lab by now and doesn't want to be disturbed." Dean walked over to the lab entrance from the den and peaking through the small window, saw something he wasn't expecting to see.

"Dr. Venture I know that you are busy but please if I can just have one moment of your time."

"Well then go away and come back when I'm _NOT _busy."

"Please Dr. Venture this is very important."

Dean couldn't hear the conversation but he was curious to see a woman standing in his father's lab, dressed in a black business suit with a suitcase in hand looking down at his dad's legs which stuck out from under one of his old laid aside inventions. Huh. He didn't know his dad was trying to fix the Joy Can.

Dr. Venture slid out from under the machine and stood up, wiping his hands clean of oil on an old cloth. "I don't know what it is you're trying to sell me but I don't do charities, I don't give donations and I don't buy raffle tickets. So if you'd kindly excuse yourself from the premises I'll show you the door."

"This is about your sons, Dr. Venture" the lady, very clean and pointy looking, like a bird. She didn't move and her voice, soft originally became stern. "And Venture Industries itself."

"What about it?" said Dr. Venture irritably.

"Sir my name is Elizabeth Crane. I represent O.S.I s department of " Personnel protection"

"Ah so you're with the O.S.I." If this was supposed to relax Dr. Venture it didn't. "So what business do you have here? It already took forever to clean up after your last fiasco on my property and I'd rather not go through that again."

"Well despite the failure of your previous bodyguard to give proper reports, it has come to our attention that you have an illegal clone farm in your possession is that right?" This caused the man to pause, faltering over his pre-made rebuttal.

"You know that cloning research is illegal in all 50 states..." Craine stated. The silence strained between the two adults.

"Discovery of fruition of any such research must be destroyed."

"Well it _was_ destroyed. There are none left" said Dr. Venture, holding his arms out in exasperation.

"The current animations must be disposed of too."

"W-what?" Dr. Venture looked like he had seen a ghost. "You can't be serious!" She was bluffing, he knew she was.

"This is very serious." Crane stated in a grave tone. "Your children no longer belonged to you after you cloned them. By law the government has the right to take Venture Industries away from you. As far behind in bills as you are.. you're lucky we've decided to handle the matter before news _reaches_ them."

The professor leaned against a table and massaged his temples in slow agitation, trying to take in all of this without exploding into peels of unprofessional anger. Wondering how the whole thing could have denigrated into this.

"Unlike our government,the O.S.I. understands your pain and would like to offer you a compromise." Crane opened her briefcase.

"Why would you bother helping me?" Dr. Venture looked like he was ready to toss Crane out on the lawn but listened anyway.

"You're father's research in cloning is invaluable. And the cloning of your sons has proved that his theories were true. In exchange for the cloning notes and the equipment we'll pay you handsomely. Enough to pay off all your bills, make repairs to the compound and then some, give you a staff of trained interns to help finish your experiments and help level the work load. There will be no need for you to pay them.

"And if I don't?" Dr. Venture crossed his arms.

"We have done everything in our power to keep this out of the Capitol's ear. But eventually they will find out and everything will be taken away from you. They appreciate science only when it benefits their pockets but are still too close minded to appreciate things such as this."

Dr. Venture scowled but Crane could see him wavering. She was breaking through!

"Give us the cloning equipment and notes and we will put your financial life back in order. You can start all over again without any regrets."

Papers were read, contracts were signed. Everything looked in good order. "I'm glad we have come to an agreement Dr. Venture I promise you will not be disappointed. Just relax and we will take care of everything from here."

Rusty put his hands on his hips. "Well I'm glad to finally have all this settled. But another thing. When am I supposed to get a new body guard?"

Crane looked thoughtful as if thinking about some past event. "Due to a few uprising-a- inconveniences in the field, bodyguards are... in short supply. We have been directing our resources elsewhere."

Dr. Venture didn't looked impressed. "Well what does that have to do with me? There's a maniac trying to burst through my roof every other week and I need somebody who can handle them."

"Yes certainly sir and we will provide but at the moment it just cannot be done which brings up another question."

"Whaaaat?" bemoaned the doctor. Damn why did he have to open his mouth? He wanted this to end so he could get back to work on the Joy Can!

"Your two boys. I take it that they are home schooled, yes?"

"Yes they are, why?"

"Well apparently there were several clones of them ready to be activated whenever the current animations died. But now that all of the slugs have been destroyed well...until we can find you a new bodyguard."

Dr. Venture arched a brow. He didn't like where this was going and it showed in his voice. "Are you implying I send them into hiding or something"

"No no nothing like that." Crane shook her head. "More like..." she shuffled through her brief case to pull out a single brochure to hand to the doctor. Venture took it and skimmed over it before looking at Crane with an unreadable expression. "Send them away to boarding school?"

"At the moment getting them away from Venture Industries might be the best course of action until a new bodyguard can be assigned. Things may get hazardous." she paused. Dr. Venture knew where she was going.

"If they should perish again you may never get them back. The O.S.I can guarantee a higher degree of safety if they are temporarily relocated. No one from the Guild seems to have it out for them but the risk might be too great."

"You make it sound as if I'll never get a new bodyguard." the doctor complained.

"At least consider it." Crane slid a business card across the table to him. "If you decide to concede, call this number.." Venture took the card, squinting at the number as if he didn't quite trust it. Crane turned to leave and saw a face peeking through the small window of the door.

"Whoops!" Dean ducked in surprise. His cover blown, he felt an odd tingling sensation in his stomach. Excitement? "Something tells me I should leave." And he did just that.

Time passed: One week.

"Hank? Hank where are you?" Dean was finding it harder and harder to find his brother. He'd suddenly vanish when nobody was paying him any mind. Dean would sometimes find himself circling around the compound several times, making sure to check all the good hiding spots, but never see Hank until he seemed to walk into him from out of nowhere. As if he was only letting himself be found. With no where else to look, Dean found himself in the abandoned manufacturing wing. It felt colder and eerier than usual without Hank next to him to explore it with. "Hank...you in here?" his shout now a sparse whisper as he wandered the halls.

"Gosh I don't like this place." he admitted to himself just before he heard a heavy door slam. "Aah! Hank?" he put the flashlight on hi beam hoping the light would reveal his brother but he saw nothing. It stayed quiet for a while until he heard more noise behind him. Like something crashing to the ground. Dean jumped and turned, swinging the flash light around to a pile of boxes, their contents strewn over the floor where he had been standing not long ago. Dean swallowed and straightened himself. "Hank I'm not in the mood for any games. Especially not here!" Then he heard footsteps. Garishly loud in a running gate coming straight at him. But there was no one in front of him! "Who's there? W-wait a minute!" the loud footsteps were right on top of him and before he knew it he felt a large mass tackle into him, knocking him off balance and to the floor. Before he could righten himself from the attack he heard the scrape of metal against the cold floor a few feet behind his head. "How dare you enter here. Leave this place!"

Dean saw a giant wrench hoist into the air on its own and float towards him. He tried to get up but the impact had knocked the wind out of him. He panicked as the heavy wrench lifted above his head and the angry voice shouted again. "Leave this place or DIE!" Dean finally found the air to scream like a siren "DEMON WRENCH LAB GHOST!" as he ran desperately away from the haunted object. "WE'RE BEING HAUNTED! SOMEBODY HELP!" Dean ran as fast as he could down the dark hallway.

"DEAN VENTURE, YOU WILL DIIIIEEEeeee-eeheheh...ahahahaha Ha Ha Ha!" Dean tripped over his foot in mid stride and fell flat on his face. The laugh echoed down the hall directly to him and it was incredibly recognizable.

"Hank?" Dean pushed himself on two unsteady legs, holding a nose he thought might be broken though there was no blood. "Is...that you?" He walked over to the wrench that was still floating but now no longer trying to kill him and before his eyes his brother somehow phased in right in front of him. He was quite surprised. "That was you the whole time?"

Hank was laughing so hard that he sank to his knees, yet still trying to hold up the wrench in a menacing manner.

"Aha ahahaha ! Man you should have seen the look on your face." Hank's voice dissolved into a raw fit of giggles but Dean didn't see what was so funny. "That wasn't funny, Hank. You know as often stuff like that happens it's usually real! I thought you were a ghost. What if I did something you'd regret?"

"Um...like...pass out or something?" Hank was still giggling liberally. "You looked like you were about to die for a second there!"

"It's _not _funny, Hank. I've been looking all over the compound for you because something important is happening today."

"Um. What's happening?" asked Hank with a shrug.

"Something about the O.S.I and some of dad's equipment. I think they need it for important business." Dean said. "Oh well. What are they taking.?" Hank was curious.

"He didn't say. But he said he wanted us to be where he can see us."

"Like...our room?"

"Yeah I guess" Dean rubbed the back of his head, his way of showing he felt bad about about certain things. He didn't want to be holed up in the bedroom for the rest of the day! Or at least depending on how long the O.S.I took to do their business.

"Aw, why?Can't we just hang outside until its over I don't want to go back up there now. Nothing to do. We can't touch anything while outside anyway..."

Dean arched a brow. "Yet you were _in_ here. What were you doing in here anyway? Just waiting for me to show up so you could scare me to death?" Instinctively Hank whipped his arms behind his back and looked sheepish. "I never got a good look at this place so I thought I'd just come down and..ya know. Explore a little." His brother didn't look convened. "What are you hiding behind your back?" he asked in a deadpan voice.

"Nothing!" Hank's voice sounded more desperate than it needed to be, like a child caught with cookie crumbs on his face, a dead give away that he was hiding something. "Come to think of it...how DID you just appear like that? Like out of thin air, were you...heeey. You've been messing with Pop's inventions _again_? What is it this time?" At this Hank stood and revealed a watch it was black instead of blue and a had a noticeably different interface. Dean ogled at it for a second before he started berating again. "You know we're not supposed to be messing around with dad's inventions! You might break it." Hank pulled it away, thinking that Dean my try and pull it off his wrist. "Its not pop's its something that belonged to grandpa. And I found it in a box in the very back of the lab. Dusty as hell..."

"Well how do you know its grandpa's invention?" asked Dean.

"Would pop throw a watch that can turn you invisible in a box at the very back of the lab? He'd like, try and sell it or something. Glad I found it first." Hank pushed a button and turned invisible. Then pushed again and reappeared, grinning with satisfaction.

"It's like you're just leaving home altogether." Dean said. Hank crossed his arms in a stand offish manner. "That's for me to know." Dean opened his mouth to say something but closed shut and rolled his eyes. "Fine whatever,_Henry Allen_. You've been acting really weird lately. Excuse me for showing concern."

Hank yawned and stretched as he left Dean behind to go outside. Clearly ignoring the use of his hated real name. "Nothing fun left to do here. Guess I'll catch a nap or something." But Dean knew it was 5 in the afternoon. Where in the world had he been all day?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: **

Yet despite his brief flare of suspicion, Dean couldn't get another word out of his brother about where he goes for such long periods. He also lost his chance at taking back the InVisiWatch, meaning Hank could still evade him whenever he chose. It did no good that they're dad was too preoccupied in his own business to notice that one of his own sons would be off the compound for hours on end.

Both boys were running across the grounds between the manufacturing wing and the main compound when helicopters dotted the horizon over head. They reached the front side of the compound when the helicopters began their hovering descent. Dean continued towards the door but Hank faltered a bit.

"Hank, whats holding you up?"

Hank looked at Dean shrewdly. "Don't tell me you don't want to know what they're here for." he said. That adventurous tone staining his voice in a way that made Dean mentally role his eyes. "Not really, Hank" said Dean. The first helicopter had already touched down in the field and some O.S.I officials stepped out into the open, one of them was General Traister.

"Ah. You're here. In timely fashion as usual." Dr. Venture was coming down from the front of the compound to meet them at the Venture Industries statue. He saw Hank and Dean standing off to the side. "Go inside boys. Your father has important business to tend to." he said with an absent wave while passing his sons to meet the officers. It was easy to see he wasn't in the mood for questions or back sass.

"C'mon, Hank" Dean said, going inside.

"But what if they found something awesome? Do you know how long its been since we've been on an adventure...?"

"Hank..." Dr. Venture grumbled over his shoulder.

"What if they found something buried under the building? What if they found a secret portal to MARS! A-and-and then, that has a secret portal that leads to HE- "

"HANK!" The sound of his father's angry shout knocked Hank out of his vapid yet action packed day dream. "Inside. Now!" Hank reluctantly obliged, dragging his feet, arms folded against his chest in a huff. "Ugh. Always when something cool is happening..."

"Hmmm." was all the elderly yet well muscled leader of the O.S.I. could give as a comment. This was an odd family. General Traceter and Dr. Venture shook hands "Evening, Dr. Venture we're here to collect the property as stated under our agreement." He said in his usual intense voice though he decided to keep his greeting brief.

"Of course of course." said Dr. Venture, using a casual tone to try and break up the tense atmosphere. "I guess you want to get what you came for and leave as soon as possible. Follow me then." He gestured and the OSI leader along with his crew followed Dr. Venture to the manufacturing wing.

"Bored bored boored...boooored." Hank muttered laying in his bed and tossing a soccer ball in the air, higher and higher with each throw and catching it stiffly on its descent. Dean looked out the single window of their room. He had been reading before but from the corner of his eye he'd spotted his father exit the old building along with the OSI officers, and several men wheeling out large steel crates.

"Whoa—hey Hank look at this!" Dean said in an urgent tone.

"What is it...?" Hank sounded uninterested.

"Remember that room that had all those creepy tubes and machinery and our Christmas presents inside them?"

"Yeah? What about it?"

"It looks like the O.S.I. Is taking all that stuff away in boxes." Dean replied pointing to the window.

"What? No way you su-ow!" He had forgot to catch the ball. Rubbing his nose as he got up from his bed, Hank ran up to join his brother at the window. "But there's nothing written on those boxes how can you tell whats in them?" Hank asked squinting his eyes.

"Well think about it." Dean said "We've been in and out of that place hundreds of times. I think its safe to say we saw most of what was inside at some point." Hank thought quietly for a second. "Yeah and the place was pretty darn empty."

"Exactly! The room with our Christmas presents is the only one with enough stuff to fill boxes that big."

"Yeah you're right." said Hank. Then it dawned on him. "Aw man but why? Now pop won't be able to make new Christmas presents!" His brother shrugged. "Search me. It might have something to do with what the general said on that day that big fight happened...something about...illegal cloning?"

"What about it? I wasn't paying attention." said Hank.

"Its _illegal_." Dean reiterated. "Christmas gift or not, I think pop shouldn't do something he'll get in trouble for later." This made Hank roll his eyes. "Oh like the hundreds of other times?"

"Well...super science has its risks. I guess."

Hank sighed. "I wanted my _Hankinator _army too. So I wonder what he'll give us this time instead."

"A reindeer sweater and matching Santa's elf socks?" Dean replied. Hank grimaced.

"-And I want rock solid security around here until we get this whole body guard situation sorted out." stated Dr. Venture "Without one of those, who knows how long it'll be before the freak shows spring up in drones."

"Don't worry about a thing, Dr. We'll provide the top most sophisticated security for your disposal as thanks for your cooperation." The O.S.I leader shook hands firmly with the frail bodied Dr. Venture and in just under an hour of arriving the O.S.I helicopters were gone. The next few days past without incident. In fact Dr. Venture was in much higher spirits after he received his new finances, staff, and top of the model security systems. He looked on from the observation room as numerous people walked about the lab, setting up for their new assignments that would be given to them by his order. It felt nice to have a competent working team under him and to be the boss for once. Getting the government orders finished by deadline would be a breeze!

"And a few young fillies that I can't wait to get to know better...oooh yes..." he thought to himself, rubbing his hands together deviantly. As it was true his new staff of scientists included quite a few lovely women.

* * *

The following weeks were a transforming experience for the compound. The cloning machinery was swiftly removed from the property. Now the place was a buzz with life and activity of which the Venture Industries hadn't seen in several decades. The government was eager to tap into this new source of production that had seemingly run dry for many years.

"Dr. Venture the plans for the updated micro teleportation engines are ready to move into the alpha prototype phase."

"Dr. Venture, there's a requested viewing of your schematics for the upgraded aerodynamic fighter jet model. When would you like to schedule a meeting with the NSC?"

"Dr., the first two phases of experimentation on the Joy Can were a great success, should my team continue on to phase 3? The interest in this product is enormous!"

It was this sort of attention that Venture was starved for. But it was the attention of the scientific elite that he longed for even more. Just wait until the next Scientific

Symposium. He'd get the respect he rightfully deserved. And to think all he needed to get off the ground was a little more funding. It were as if the work was being done for him.

"Wow, Rusty when did this happen?" Pete White and Billy Quizboy were awestruck. They had stopped by mere days ago for a chat( more like argue the loss of their lawsuit money to the Monarch) and now they'd returned to a completely transformed Venture Industries. "What the...Rusty what's going on here?"

Billy's eyes were fixed on the many employees scurrying around the work floor holding charts and graphs and talking amongst themselves. Engineer's circled several pieces of machinery with their toolboxes and blueprints. In the background computers buzzed constantly. Thousands of bits of scientific information flashing on the screen every second. Everything seemed to flow independently yet in harmony. A feature neither of these men had seen in the majority of their life time was now being showcased before their very eyes. Industry in progress.

Billy couldn't help but feel a bit suspicious, leering over his shoulder and then at Dr. Venture. "That Killenger guy isn't here again is he?"

"What? No! Of course not." Rusty rolled his eyes and looked away. "The mere thought of that man sent chills up my spine." "I'll have you know that I finally got this place operational. All it took was a little agreement with the government ,a little haggling over price, a signed paper here and there and presto!" He threw his arms out wide as if presenting a finished painting.

"Hey Rus if you haven't bothered to notice...!" Rusty turned around to see White and Billy looking cross. "What?" Rusty shrugged, seemingly oblivious.

"Dude this blows. You mean there's nothing around here to do? What happened?" Dermott was over again much to Hank's relief and his father's vague bewilderment. Dr. Venture sometimes wondered why the kid kept coming back and who his parents were but was too busy to care. But much to Hank and Dermott's disappointment, the new staff on the compound made horsing around and basic teenage tomfoolery a lot more difficult. The rules that used to be be extremely lax if only because nobody could catch them in the act were now held to their fullest expectations. Do Not Touch, Do Not Enter, Forbidden, Prohibited, Do Not Feed, everything you could think of doing for fun in a super scientific compound was now frustratingly off limits.

"Yeah you can pretty much imagine, this place got ten times more boring over night." Hank said in a huff, hands stuffed in his pockets."

"Pfft. Looks like they got you on a leash. What the heck are you doing in that ugly powder blue jogging suit? Finally getting into the nerd biz?" Dermott scoffed, pointing at the light blue jumpsuit Hank was now required to wear around the compound. Hank bristled.

"Hey I don't wear this thing because I want to! It's that Hatred guy, our new "body-guard". He emphasized with air quotes. "He just waltzes in and-and starts acting like he's been here the whole time and pop doesn't even care!"

"So is he like...your _replacement_ body guard or somethin? Say speakin of what happen to that big blond pus I used to see prowlin around. I thought he was your bodyguard."

"Oh you mean Brock. Yeah-he..." the Venture boy trailed off, running a hand through his longer scruffy blond hair. "Well stuff happened and he had to leave..." Hank knew he had to lie in those few instances somebody asked him about his old bodyguard. Not that it was hard. He didn't really know where Brock was or what he was doing. Dermott looked perplexed for a fraction of a second but his face immediately settled back into its normal mold. He shrugged. "Meh, shit happens."

"Yeah." was Hank's only response and they both stood silently.

"Well hey it's not like they got you tied in the front lawn like a dog. Let's jack your dad's car and ditch this borefest."

Hank's face brightened at the prospect of adventure before his dark eyebrows creased with concern. "There's no way my dad will let me take the car off the compound and all I got is a learner's permit."

Dermott walked over to him. "Dude, don't be a wuss. Your dad is probably too busy to notice if you or the car is gone for a couple of hours, it'll just be a joy ride."

"Eeeh...I dunno..."

"Pssh fine. Never mind me showing you this awesome night club in town I've been hangin at for the past 3 months." Dermott got up from his seat and headed toward the door, looked over his shoulder and noticed Hank staring at him square in the eyes. He grinned in his usual haughty manner. "Yeah I know the guy who works there. I totally saved his life one time so I get free entry. But anyway the place is really sweet. Music,chicks, any drink you can possibly think of, you name it."

"Girls?" Hank's eyes widened in all their naive eagerness to learn more about the elusive female.

"Duh, chicks. I just said that."

Hank concentrated his gaze to the floor, rolling the possibilities in mind and trying to form a conclusion. His father was in the lab most of the time now, recently he never saw him except at meal times and that was pretty brief. Brock had once said he would take him to a club when he was older but...well that certainly wasn't going to happen now. But if Brock said he was going to take him eventually that's just as good as getting permission to go, right? Right!

"Alright it's a deal!" the young blond jumped from his bed eager to be someplace where he wouldn't be bored out of his mind."C'mon I know where he keeps the keys."

Just as he exited the room, Hank's shoulder bumped against the side of someone who was standing just outside. "Oops sorry..er hey what are you doing up here?" It was a man in a lab coat and glasses so thick they might have been goggles. One of the workers from the lab was Hank's immediate assumption.

"Oh um, sorry," the tall man said. He looked like he was in a hurry."I gotta ask, where's the bathroom?" An aghast look came across Hank's face as he pointed absently to the hallway door leading to the bathroom. The only bathroom in the entire Venture residence. "Ah thanks, man!" He hurried to the door, hopping awkwardly in efforts to hold in his urine. "Gotta go gotta go gotta go..." the lab worker rushed inside, hastily slamming the door behind him.

"Dude, _all of them_?"Dermott looked mildly disgusted in the brief silence which followed. Hank groaned and turned toward the stairs as they were before. "I've GOT to talk to dad about this."

Just as both teenagers were out of sight, the man in the unassuming lab jacket peeked his head out of the bathroom. Pausing to make sure the coast is clear he spoke into his wrist watch. "Reporting,Subject A is leaving the compound. Awaiting signal to proceed. Over."

* * *

AN: that's all for now. I hope to get a new chapter down soon. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"I'm almost surprised how the years seemed to have flown by. It feels like it was only yesterday when you were too small to crawl up the stairs."

Dean sat obediently on his father's bed side, listening to his old man talk of memories he didn't remember as he rummaged through his closet for a proper suit. "This is a big day, Dean. Some very important people are coming to look at some of my new inventions." He left his closet holding two different suits in hand. "Which looks better, the blue with pinstripes or the black?"

"Umm, the black one looks nice." Dean said pointing towards the black suit. "Ah yes. I suppose the blue wouldn't seem right for such an occasion." placed the blue suit back on the rack and turned towards Dean again. "You know son, this may be a big day for me but it's also a very important day for you as well."

"Really?" his freckled son was curious but felt an uneasiness swell in his belly as it usually did when his father had that twinkle in his eye.

"I know I should have started you off long ago but that can't be helped." The father placed the suit on the bed to check for wrinkles "I want today to be the official start of your training." "T-training?" Yep. That uneasy feeling was well founded.

"Dean you are a Venture. Right now things are looking up, and though I'm still quite able to run things on my own..." Dr. Venture would never admit to being old. "I need a successor for the time I finally do become too old to continue the family business." Dean's eyebrows creased slightly at how his father emphasized the word family but did not think much more of it. "Golly, pop. I don't know what to say. I'm not really sure if I know how to-" "Ah-ah say no more," interrupted. " I know it feels daunting with such grand shoes to fill but trust me with your father here to guide you through it I know you'll make an excellent scientist one day."

" Hey, Dad? What about Hank?"

"What about Hank, Dean?" The boy noticed the sudden flat line in his father's voice. Which could be attributed to his brother's and father's strained relationship. If it wasn't Hank being indirectly responsible for the loss of 10 million dollars that two of father's friends wouldn't let him hear the end of, it was calling down the law, stealing vehicles or verbally embarrassing their dad in front of company.

"Well I was just wondering if you had any ideas about Hank's future career as well."

"Mmmm, no I can't say that I have, you'll have to ask him about that."

"Uh-o-Okay then!" Dean said getting up from his father's bed. "I'm going downstairs to check on something, do you need me for anything else?"

"Oh no I'm fine, son, go on about your business." Dean noticed the airiness in his father's voice had returned. He was sure acting happy and extra friendly in the past few weeks. Dean went down to the kitchen to make a sandwich, there he met Sgt. Hatred bent double with his large head inside the refrigerator. Grabbing different items to make a meal sized snack for himself like he always did.

This used to get on his father's nerves. He would complain about how Hatred alone raised their food bill by at least 50% every month but not any more apparently. The fridge was never empty. At this point Dean knew he would have to wait for Hatred to finish his scrounging before he could move in. His thoughts wandering back to what his father said a minute ago, his attention wasn't on Hatred's backside as it backed squarely into his side. "Woah, hey!" Dean leaped backwards, being knocked back to his senses thanks to Hatred's rear.

"Oh hey, Dean," He grimaced apologetically "sorry about that." Hatred stood straight and walked to the kitchen table, unloading the food from his massive arms. "Uh lets see here uh...We've got some salami, bread slices, swiss cheese, some pre made salad, a little left over roast beef from yesterday. Mm I do love left overs." the man said rubbing his belly. "So Dean what can I do ya for? Mind this is just a little snack. Me and Dr. O gotta get dinner started a little later for our...important dinner guests. If you know what I mean, heh heh."

Dean went ahead and made a salami sandwich with cheese while Hatred made a sizable version along with roast beef. They were already in each others company and most likely nothing good was on T.V. so they both sat down at the table to eat. Dean didn't want to put himself through another war story so he knew he would have to start conversation. "Um, Uncle Hatred?"

"Yeah?"

"I have a question about...when you were a kid."

"Oh yeah? Well fire away I'm all ears!"

Dean wasn't quite sure why he even wanted to know but he let the question roll before there were second thoughts. "What was it like to be a kid in school?" Sgt. Hatred raised an eyebrow at that. "Well it was pretty good I guess. Nothing out of the ordinary my elementary and middle school

years...hmmm." He rubbed his chin.

"Well how did you get along with other kids? Didn't you see them every day?"

"Of course I did, had quite a few friends back in those tender years." His eyes lit up. "Especially high school!". "But I missed all the reunions because of my previous occupation. Eh...being a super villain bent on world domination called Hatred makes mingling with normal society a little awkward."

Dean nodded. "Oh I see. It's just that-well-I..." Dean signed, hesitant. "When you were in high school you had friends right?" Hatred nodded because he was chewing a hunk of sandwich.

_Should I even be talking about this? Would pop allow it? Surely after all this time it's too late to even consider-_ "I've been wanting to talk to dad about letting me and Hank leave the compound for a while..." _There! I said it! Now how is he going to react?_ Hatred didn't seem phased. "What? For school? Sure! I don't see why he wouldn't. I figure the learning beds can only teach you so much. Besides I think those things are older than he is. You probably need to be updated on a few things." Dean felt his mood lighten. At least Hatred sort of understood. "Heh, yeah. You're probably right."

"But I got into a heap of trouble when I was your age. Oh yeah I can just remember all the sneaking out late! Violating curfew, dancing with girls, the pranks we'd play, the laws we'd break, oh it was great!" Dean was at full attention. " And of course we did get caught. Yeah. Plenty of times but not all of the time. We never did anything bad enough to get put away but man oh man did we have to work our fingers to the bone to pay off the debt of our shenanigans." Hatred let out a long reminiscent sigh. "Yeah those were good days."

"Wooow." Hatred looked up to see Dean in a dream like state. "Oh hey, you okay there?"

Dean blinked "Yeah I'm fine. I'd like to hear more, it sounds really interesting. Especially about your nights out on the town." Of course Sgt. Hatred was always willing to tell a good story.

* * *

"Park the car here. This is the place." Hank pulled the car into the narrow alley and shut off the engine. He was a bit perplexed as to why Dermott told him to park in an alley instead of the front lot but he explained it was to avoid the hassle of a line. Dermott walked to a white door with no markings on it, Hank following a little uncertain yet still eager to get inside. "Hey are you sure we're able to get in here? Because I saw the sign out front and it said you had to at least be twenty-two to get in here." "Dude don't worry, I told you I know the guy who owns the place. I've basically got a life time free pass to the place."

The shorter boy crossed his arms. "Well if that's the case then why are we going in through the _back_?"

"Dude, you ask too many questions you know that?" Dermott retorted reaching for the handle and yanking the stiff door open. "See it's unlocked. That's because I told him I'd be here. Now come on." Dermott walked inside ignoring Hank's doubtful look. Hank then figured he really had nothing to complain about and followed.

Entering a dark hallway. It felt damp and was definitely dark, with a smell hinting of mold and burnt cigarettes. The only light source being the dimmed lights hanging in a row from the ceiling, Hank could hear the hard electric flickering of the bulbs on their last bit of life. But above all he felt the hammering of the beat in his chest. Even from here his insides felt rattled from the deep yet rapid base of the song playing on the main dance floor. He started walking faster to catch up with his friend further down the hall. "Dude, come on. Now brace yourself," Dermott began opening the door leading to the main room. Both boys could already feel the raw pressure of the music colliding against the door in front of them. "This place can get pretty freakin wild..."

* * *

"Alright is everyone ready?" Venture stood in main lobby area of the compound in his best suit. Dean was at his side also wearing a new matching black suit purchased just for the occasion. A news van was pulling into the drive way just as Dr. Orpheus and his daughter Triana entered the area. Dean greeted Triana with a shy yet enthused wave and blushed when Triana dazzled a smile back at him. He turned away so she wouldn't see his face go red. Orpheus in his usual good will towards people even as crabby as Dr. Venture, stepped over to show his support. "I feel the excitement mounting with each passing moment! I congratulate you on all your success, …

" Rusty who loved having his ego stroked even the slightest puffed out his chest in gratitude. "Why yes, Orpheus it was a long time coming. Finally being recognized for all my hard years of service to the collective of super sciences are about to be realized." Along with the news van a very shiny Limousine pulled into view, holding prestigious members of the scientific community along with a government official all interested in seeing what new ideas he had to offer. The doctor couldn't help but grin and rub his hands together in a very calculated fashion. "Aaaah yes. Things can only go up from here."

* * *

"Yeah those two gangs are always trying to get me to join. Not that I'm going to though. With any luck they'll keep fighting each other over me till they're all dead. At least that's the plan." Dermott was once again spinning a tale of fantastic heroism, wit, and ninjitsu skill to Hank who would usually listen to what he said with a patient if not interested ear. Of course the influence of alcohol always made the story sound better. He was already hooked."Wow so the police put you up to it or something? Like being an "inside man"?"

"Yeah the FBI got tired of loosing men, spending a ton of money but not catching anybody. "The Death Doctors" and "The Poison Gorillaz" have been tearing up the place for years so they sent me in. It's my job to destroy them both from the inside... Proved how much of a badass I was to both their bosses and since then a _total _blood bath to win me over. " Dermott noticed some attractive girls through the smoke filled haze of the club's dark interior sitting a few chairs away. "Not to mention they keep offering me money and all the hot babes I could ask for. It's a pretty sweet deal for me all around."

Hank looked over at the girls who were heavy in make up and lacking in clothing and wondered "So, um, do you ever uh..."

"Oh yeah I've been with a girl once. Quite a few to be honest." Dermott took a liberal gulp of the Miller he was holding. Hank, not wanting to be seen as some lesser form of man who had never tasted alcohol also ordered a bottle. So far he had only taken five sips and already he felt a slight tingling between his ears. Dermott noticed a slight change much to his amusement. "How many girls have you been with, heh, if any."

"Hey I can't just go throwing myself at every girl who says they love me." The Venture's haughty smile showed the alcohol taking effect. "I'm the kind a guy who likes quality goods. Though there was this one girl..." he rubbed his chin as he recalled a fabricated memory. "Ah yeah now _that_ was one hot date with a foxy chick with rope hair and goggles I'll never forget. Shortest skirt I've ever seen on a girl who could get away with it." Dermott raised an eyebrow. "I don't see you as the kind of guy girls notice."

"Yeah well I don't think you're the kind of guy girls would notice either. But hey it's all in the '**tude** and I know I've gots plenty of that." Hank finished by taking another swig from the bottle. He was reaching the point where the stuff started to taste good. Dermott looked concerned. "Dude you know you gotta drive us back, right? Don't drink too much or we'll get stuck here." Dermott wasn't really worried about Hank not being able to drive. But it was obvious in his behavior that the kid wasn't able to handle these drinks in anything more than minuscule quantities. He didn't want to have to deal with a drunk Hank who couldn't hold down his liquor or worse, barf it on him on the return drive. But for now it didn't matter. This beat being cooped up in the trailer all day.

"No! I won't go back! You can't make me go back there!" A shrill voice rang high in Dermott's ear followed by the sound of breaking glass making him turn around to find... "Holy shit."

A gun pointed at him. Well not at him directly but at the guy just five inches in front of him. Cropped greasy black hair and thick coke bottle glasses. He was sunk down in his chair trying to become invisible under the table, back sinking into the chair cushion. His body was shaking wildly and his finger nails dug into the counter top. He looked even more out of place than they did. Dermott's eyes flashed for a second at the woman holding the gun. Wearing dark shades and a red jacket, her face curtained by long dark hair, it was impossible to tell her emotions but she seemed placid. Undisturbed by the tumultuous atmosphere of the dark club and likewise nobody seemed to even take notice of her or any of them since they were against the far back wall.

"No!...n-no!" The guy in front of Dermott fell out of his seat and tried crawling away but the gun remained trained on his face. He looked small, too small to be an adult. Did he sneak in like Dermott and Hank had? The weird thing about it was the fact that he was wearing what looked like a school uniform. But that didn't matter much compared to a woman poised with a Raging Bull.

"Woah...lady..." Dermott tried to put space between himself and this woman, when she suddenly looked up at him he freaked. "Hey don't look at me like that I didn't do anything!" Hank who was now partially drunk and oogling women a few tables away, didn't have a clue of what was going on until Dermott shouted. "Hey what's going on?" Hank slurred.

"Never!" He saw his chance, the boy on the floor lashed out, kicking the woman off balance The the loud crack of the bullet ripped through the blazing techno drone of the overhead music track. It seemed all at once everyone stopped except the boy who was now desperately squeezing past people's shoulders. Moments later all civility collapsed. In the frenzy something smacked Hank up side the head causing him to fall off his stool.

"Ow...what the heck was that?"

"Dude watch out!" That was Dermott getting to his feet and stumbling back just as the woman pointed her gun angrily in his direction. "Please don't shoot us!" Dermott begged, arms held up to shield his face. Hank on the other hand still seemed a bit out of touch. "What's going on...is this a raid or somethin.." Then he looked up. "I...hey wait don't I know yo-woah. Big gun.

" The young woman scowled and darted into the crowed after her quarry, concealing the gun under the coat. People everywhere, screaming and falling over in a mad attempt to reach any exit. Some dove under tables and chairs to avoid future gunfire. Dermott drug Hank off the floor and they both started for the rear exit of the club, at the same time trying to avoid getting stepped on by runners. "I don't know what the hell is going on but we gotta get outta here before we get shot full of holes or the police show up." They made it to the car and Dermott forced Hank to get in the passengers seat. As they pulled out of the alley and sped away all Dermott could think about was getting home and coming up with a good alibi.

* * *

One moment Dean was standing in the crowd of guests listening to his father's speech about science and the massive contributions super scientists gave to benefit mankind. All the while ready to unveil his newest invention that was sure to garner praise and adulation from his peers.

The next moment he hears a loud rumble, an explosion, and from across the lawn there is smoke. A lot of smoke rising up from the west wing of the compound. He's outside with everyone staring up at the manufacturing building as Venture Industry workers scramble to put out the fire as best they can with the compound's underground water supply. It would take 20 minutes for the Firemen to arrive and finish the job. He finds Triana and his father in the crowd who are also wondering what happened but no one has an answer. His father furiously stamped about demanding an answer. How could this have happened? What went wrong? Who did this?

"Hey look!" It was Triana squinting through the black smoke despite Orpheus telling her to go inside. "I think I see someone coming out." "Who?" Dr. Venture walked closer. The building was closed for the ceremony and even now no one was running in or out a burning building.

Triana's eyes widened in surprise. "Is that...is that Hank?" For a brief moment a vague outline of someone wafted delicately in and out of the smoke screen before vanishing completely, leaving only a Venture patented wrist communicator.

* * *

**AN**: That's it for this chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Reviews are welcome. Please be honest!

EDIT: I'd also like to say that at this point I am looking for a Beta reader. My grammar needs help!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

About three days later, a quiet morning when Dr. Thaddeus Venture shuffled sluggishly into the kitchen for a cup of strong coffee. He was hoping to find the kitchen empty and was slightly annoyed to find Hatred had beat him to the coffee machine. But the feeling of annoyance left quickly. At least this meant the coffee was already prepared.

"Well you're up early." Dr. Venture said getting a mug from the cabinet.

The large man scratched the back of his head, yawning while he sat down at the breakfast table.

"I was up all night filing paper work and reports. Actually I'm just bored out of my mind!"He exclaimed. "The Monarch hasn't so much as farted in our direction for weeks!". The next few minutes were filled with silence.

Dr. Venture noticed his "body guard" wasn't his usual chatty self this morning. Usually they'd be halfway through a conversation about why the Kennedy Assassination was orchestrated by aliens, or another painful remission about his ex-wife. Not that he could coax himself to care why as he poured himself a strong dark brew. But as soon as he sat down it became apparent that Hatred had something else on his mind.

"So uh...about what happened. I know you and Hank are at odds...again. But doc, I don't think you should be too hard on him." This caused Venture to raise an incredulous eyebrow.

"You're joking right? This has to be the worst thing Hank has ever done. He's getting off a lot easier than you know." "He should thank his lucky stars it was only an old storage building with nothing of real importance, more like a big broom closet than anything." He mused. "That is until I can think up a much more suitable punishment for him." He brought the drink up to sip. His eyes staring absently in thought coupled with the way his shoulders hunched forward and his naked elbows leaned against the table top. He looked very much like a menacing evil scientist on his coffee break.

"Eehh, I guess. For a moment I thought you were gonna call the police on him."

"I might still do that, good idea actually, by now he probably thinks he's getting off easy."

* * *

"Oh, crap, I thought we were supposed to come in to mop the lab today. Guess I didn't get the memo."

"Yeah that kinda sucks. I could be across town with my girlfriend by now. Maybe if I hurry I can catch her before she goes to work. See ya later, Jose'."

"Yeah see ya, Hutch."

Two men in blue janitorial uniforms left the deserted lab, which looked surprisingly spic and span despite neither them, or any of the 20 man cleaning crew lifting a finger.

* * *

Sargent Hatred drained the last bit of coffee into his cup as he chewed on hard toast. "So you're considering military school?"

"Pfft, Military School? Hank? Do you have any idea how crazy you sound? Sure he's not as fragile as Dean but he'd never have the discipline for that. Besides don't you remember? Hank's insane imagination...death prone...military camp. Sound like a good combination?" Hatred looked defeated yet at the same time amused. "Yeah, good point, doc. But still you said it yourself it's too dangerous for him to stay on the compound. You gotta put him somewhere safe."

"Yeah I know that but the problem seems to be nowhere is safe from Hank." Dr. Venture signed. "I just don't know what to do with that boy..." As he wandered back over toward the counter top he noticed a small bit of folded paper scrunched in between the vicinity of the toaster oven and the microwave. Of course he didn't remember putting it there but something about the colors seemed familiar..."Hmm what's this?" He recognized the gold and blue paper and elaborate bull head emblem. Opening the packet he started to read for a few seconds before an epiphany hit him. Apparently Hatred caught the dawned look of "eureka!" on his face.

"Uh, what you find so interesting there, doc?"

The doctor rubbed his chin when a smug satisfied smile spread cross his face. "I think I just solved my problem."

Dean strode along the conveyor walkway leading toward the main control tower of the compound. The sliding door opened automatically with a mechanical whir and he stepped inside. He was welcomed to a clean room devoid of dust and a shiny metal surface he could practically see his reflection in. He had also noticed that the whole place looked this clean. The rust haired boy had scoured the compound top the bottom in search of his brother. Who else? And this was the last place he could think to look. Luckily he wouldn't have to look further because upon the command console was Hank, slumped over in deep sleep. Surrounding him was an array of cleaning products and small brushes made for cleaning delicate machinery. Dean walked over and saw that he was asleep, his face planted squarely on the console with a trail of drool leaving his gaping mouth as he snored. He looked absolutely exhausted and Dean couldn't blame him. He was tempted to let his brother stay like that but this was an important matter.

"Hank...hey Hank. Wake up." Dean whispered while taking Hank's shoulder and shaking it lightly.

"snnzz-uh..wu-wut-WAH!" With a jolt, Hank launched himself backwards and crashed to the ground chair and all. He looked dazed and miserable thanks to their dad's intense enforcement of his punishment to clean every inch of the compound. Venture had hired a small team of janitorial staff to handle the cosmetic up keep of the area. You can imagine such a feat would be painful for a single person. There were times when Hank tried to sneak off for a nap only to have Dr. Venture assaulting his ears with a bull horn minutes later. No rest for the sleep depraved and condemned it seemed.

"Oops, heh. Sorry, Hank." Dean grimaced apologetically. Hank let out a low groan and picked himself up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes sluggishly while stifling a yawn.

"Whats the -yawn- emergency...?"

"It's nothing too serious but pop wants to see you down in the kitchen." This got a deep frown from Hank. The kind where his eyebrows knit together in a sort of brutish way that would make Hank look like a school yard bully if Dean didn't know him so well.

"Oh," Hank sneered. "Well what does the sadistic king of jerks want with me this time?" "If I have to scrape gum out from under one more lab desk I swear I'm gonna..-yaawn- go crazy..." Hank really didn't look too hot. He'd do anything for sleep.

Minutes later Dean walked into the kitchen.

"Here he is, pop. I found him in-" The distinct thudding sound of a body hitting the floor was heard behind him. He turned around abruptly. "Uhm..."

"Pick your brother off the floor, Dean. I have things to discuss with him." said Dr. Venture from the dinner table seemingly un phased. Sgt. Hatred stood a few feet behind as if to witness these proceedings like a court juror.

With Hank slumped in a chair, his father began pacing back and forth for a few short moments before speaking. "You know just as well as I that a lot of things have changed in the past few months. With the business back on track I've been very busy with all sorts of matters, including Dean's training to follow in my footsteps," His speech was interrupted by a low disgruntled sound coming from Hank which caused Dr. Venture to quirk his eye brow. "unfortunately this means our travels have been cut significantly and worse than that I've been spending less time tending to you."

"Tending? Really?" It was Hank's turn to say something. "Dad I am not a dog I can take care of myself." He crossed his arms stubbornly and if he could sink lower into his chair he would.

"Yes this is so obviously apparent, Hank." Dr. Venture said exasperated. "I can barely keep my eyes on you and when you disappear for just a few hours an entire building blows up!"

"I told you a thousand times, I don't care what you thought you saw on those cameras...that. Wasn't. Me!"

"Oh then who else could it have been, Hank your secret evil identical twin from the Bizzaro universe?"

Though still incredibly sleepy and pissed at his dad, Hank grinned despite himself.

"Hey I'm not saying you should rule that out."

"Be serious, Hank." the Dr. interjected. Then he signed and continued pacing. "See this is what I mean. I feel like I'm loosing you. It's hard to believe but you've become more immature and more reckless..."

"And more stir crazy..." Hank huffed.

"I think I may have solved a part of your problem." said Dr. Venture, picking up the brochure from the table and tapping it on the palm of his hand. "I've come to realize that maybe you're starting to outgrow the compound. These walls are holding you in and you want to lash out. Turning your unrest into annoying teen angst and aggression."

At this point Hank was having a hard time believing what he was hearing. Or maybe he could only half understand because he was half asleep. He knew where he was 3 days ago when the explosion happened and it certainly wasn't on the compound. But nobody believed him or Dermott who also tried to tell his father the truth but Dr. Venture never liked the guy. His only alibi shot.

"So Hank you've left me no choice. Your rebellious behavior can no longer be contained inside these walls and your free time needs to be focused in more productive ways. So I've decided to send you away to a private school." A short pause. It was like all the air had been sucked out of the room by a vacuum. A strange expression came across Hank's face. Dean looked horror struck.

"WHAT?" both boys shouted in unison. This was the last thing either of them expected to hear.

* * *

"Hey Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"I think this is the best day of my life!"

Hank let out a triumphant 'whoop' while pumping a fist in the air, leaping onto his bed, jumping up and down playing extravagant air guitar. "I'm finally getting out of this place!"

"Yeah that's...that's great, Hank." Dean sulked on his own bed watching his brother's jubilation he couldn't really share. Only Hank was going, as a _punishment_ of all things. While Dean would be all alone on the compound with no one even close to his age to talk to. Or even solve mysteries with! It seemed that adults weren't as enthusiastic as he was. Even his father who used to solve mysteries all the time when he was a kid. It was all about science now...and 'poon tang'.

"Heck yeah! I can't wait to get outta this boring old place and finally live it up!" Hank jumped off his bed, kneeling on the floor finishing off his air guitar with a flourish. "Say good bye to curfew!"

Dean put his chin in his palm and sighed. Well at least somebody was happy about all this. For some reason he thought this wasn't the reaction their father expected from Hank. Just a few minutes ago both of them had sat stunned in silence at the breakfast table when their father broke the news. Hank's lower jaw hung slightly ajar, going lower every few seconds. Dean's reaction was almost the opposite with his jaw clenched tight and his shoulders hiked up to his ears. Dr. Venture glanced at the two of them confusedly then coughed lightly into his fist.

"Well boys that is all I have to say about that. You can go about your way now." He the awkward weight of the moment and got up and left. Dean's thoughts were brought back to the present when Hank in all his elation, dancing around the room like a lunatic, accidentally knocked over their clown lamp which cracked on the floor with a hollow 'thunk'.

"Oops er...oh what does it care I'm not going to be sleeping in here for a long time!" It looked like nothing could get Hank down. While all Dean could wonder was how had it all come to this?

The next morning Billy and White were over. "You're sending Hank away, why?" Billy asked, shocked at the news.

"He needs to get away from this place, besides I could do with the peace and quiet." Dr. Venture retorted quickly. But he still got strange looks from his two friends and got defensive. "What? Hey! don't start trying to tell me how to raise my kids."

"It's not that, Rus." Pete White said holding up his hands to show peace. "It's just that...well...What about yer other kid?"

"Dean?" Dr. Venture shrugged. "What about him?"

Billy sighed inwardly. "Well Hank and Dean are pretty inseparable. In fact I've never seen them _not _together. Are you sure this is a good idea?"

Dr. Venture grinned. "Oh that? Pfft of course Dean will be fine. He's got me!" To say the least Pete and Billy didn't look convinced. If nothing else they looked pitying.

"Well since he's now training to become successor of my business once I retire there's no reason to send him away. All of his school happens right here on the compound."

"Yeah but Rusty don't you think that's a bit cruel?"

"How can it be cruel Are you still trying to say something about my parenting skills?"

"No but doesn't Dean get into as much trouble as Hank?"

"Oh no, Dean is much saner by far. It's usually Hank's nagging and Dean's inability to say no." he pressed his glasses against his nose. "Don't worry they'll be fine. It's not like they've never been separated before." Dr. Venture said in another attempt to make his friends believe him. They didn't.

* * *

AN: Chapter 4 everyone. This one is pretty short and I'm debating how long my chapters should be. So I'll ask my readers. Do you like long chapters or short chapters? How long? How short? As usual honest reviews are welcome.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Hey, Sarge, how much longer before we get there?"

The Private school where Hank would live for a full year sat all the way on the other side of the state. Of course driving there would take hours, but now that conserving fuel was no longer an issue, Sargent Hatred was able to fly the X-1 to the nearest air port. The rest of the way there was only a nice hour long drive on a fairly warm autumn morning.

"In about twenty minutes you'll experience your first day of highschool." He chirped after checking his watch, they were actually about twenty minutes behind schedule after that wrong turn about fifteen miles back but that was no big deal, sure they'd excuse the little mix up. The school was quite far, not only from the compound which was a given, but was places miles up into the mountains nestled next to what used to be a small mining boon town back when in the days of early settlers. Besides the school he knew it had a jail, two grocery stores, a drinking establishment, and a library.

Hatred made a mental note to warn Hank about drinking. He didn't want the boy to get any bad habits from the local color. Though the school apparently had a good reputation, educating children from senators and supreme court judges and all that.

"Ah man this is going to be great! I mean seriously, real school with kids my age doin real highschool stuff, and like...study halls and food fights and hacky sack, pep rallys, skipping classes and-"

"Hey now just cool your jets there, Hank. Nobody is payin for you to all the way to this expensive school just to goof off and flunk out. This is you're future we're talking about!"

Hank rolled his eyes and laughed complacently. "What money, I'm going to this school for free!"

"What? For free? Seriously?"

"Yeah duh, didn't dad tell you?"

With one hand still on the wheel Sargent Hatred scratched his temple contemplatively. "No your father didn't tell me, but I just figured, this school's reputation considered..."

"Eh," Hank shrugged. "Maybe they owe my dad a favor or something." This was as much thought as he was going to put into this situation. Sargent Hatred though was still not sure, and for a few minutes wondered why they would accept Hank at no charge. Sure he was from a long line of elite super scientists, but Hank was no progeny and the doc was far from even casting a shadow in the wake of the late Jonas Venture. Not that he'd ever openly admit that.

Hatred had his own... unfortunate vices to worry about. "Well free or not, this is a perfect opportunity for you to decide what to do with yourself when it's time for college, and I don't think your dear old dad will like hearing any news of his son becoming a delinquent. So keep to your studies!"

"Yeah fine I might pay a nerd to do my homework or something, are we there yet?"

As a matter of fact they were, they had just passed the sign showing they had just entered the small town of "Bluffton Mountains" resting precariously at10,000 feet above sea level, population 18,000. Pretty small and secluded but that also made it nice and quiet and hopefully safe. For Hank's sake at least, Hatred thought. Dr. Venture was taking a risk by allowing Hank to go to this school alone without him being their to guard him. If it wasn't the threat of attack from the Guild, his sons had their own way of bringing about their own surprising or calamitous demise.

Ironic that most of the times Hank or Dean bit the dust had nothing to do with The Monarch. But apparently Dr. Venture had been appeased by their promise to watch Hank closely and keep him out of any extreme danger. Though extreme danger always had a way of following the boy no matter what. He could do nothing but cross his fingers and hope for the best. He watched Hank through the rear view mirror. Hank had the window down, gazing out at the mountains with a child like wonder in his eyes.

Though it seemed strange since the venture compound was surrounded by mountains, and there was almost no part of the world he hadn't been to in the X-1. It was probably the destination he was more excited about than anything. They passed a few buildings as they twisted upwards through the mountains until they eventually reached the town of Bluffton..

"Wow check this place out, looks like something straight out of Twin Peaks!"

It was true the town seemed to embody everything old and American. He hadn't come across any steel mills but he could guess there was one around somewhere.

The school was large, made of red bricks, cement and surrounded by polished wrought iron.

"Wow its huge." Hank uttered in wondered as the car drew nearer. It was in fact roughly the same size as the Venture Compound's main building.

"Here we are, champ!" said Hatred as he stopped in front of the iron gates which would lead into the large courtyard beyond. Hank was practically out of the car before the car came to a full stop.

"Be careful Hank!" Hatred shouted over the engine and the radio to Hank who was now standing on the side walk. He turned back to his bodyguard with an impertinent look. "What? We're here aren't we. You can't body guard me anymore. As of now I am out of your jurisdiction."

"You won't have to worry about the young Master Venture anymore I assure you he's in good hands."

A body swayed with a purposeful stride into Hank's view, with dark thickly rimmed glasses, a tightly pinned hair style and wrapped in very professional business clothing. Both Hank and Sargent Hatred were taken by surprise by this woman , they hadn't noticed her when they drove into the front of the school.

"Oh? And you are..." Hatred peered over the passenger seat to try and get a better look at the woman's face.

"Crabblesnitch. Ms. Oliviera Crabblesnitch. The vice principal of Bluffton Academy. Dr. Venture has put his full trust in our abilities, Mr. Hatred. Trust me there is no reason for you to worry."

Hatred's back stiffened, he didn't want to look worried. But he had been temporarily put off by the woman's surprising appearance. The front gates weren't open so why was she just standing out on the sidewalk?

"Well I'm sure the doctor will want progress reports on his son from time to time. Hank's is a kid you certainly gotta keep an eye on."

"Hey!" Hank scowled openly. So much for first impressions.

"Now if you please follow me, master Venture I will direct you to the boy's dorm room. Right this way please." After Sargent Hatred drove away, the large front gates opened allowing Ms. Crabblesnitch to walk briskly inside. It was straight to business with this lady, Hank realized. Not that it mattered much to him. He was quickly filled with anticipation of the new experience. A place full of kids his age, a real school. Wow! They crossed the courtyard and stopped at a building that was much smaller than the main building. A one story brick building with blue slats covering some windows and a blue awning hanging over the entrance.

"This is the boy's dorm, Master Venture. This is your room number." Crabblesnitch pulled a small card from her pocket, handing it to Hank. The card read Rm 16-203. "Okay, Thanks miss!" Hank said enthusiastically. Crabblesnitch halfhearted patted Hank on the head. Something that Hank felt slightly uncomfortable with but didn't complain about.

The woman quickly retracted her hand back behind her back, looking as statuesque and professional as ever. " No need to thank me, young master. Everything you'll need is already in your room. Though you've arrived a few hours early so please, take your time and relax. I'm sure the other students will be happy to greet their new school mate." And with that Crabblesnitch walked back to the main building.

Hank walked into the dormitory. A relatively small place compared to his home, even though this dorm had to be twice as big as any regular house. Down the dimly lit hallway Hank could hear the faint boops, beeps, and unmistakable 8bit theme tunes of video games. "Sweet a game room. I wonder what kind of games they have." Hank thought as he walked down the hall heading towards the sound.

"You must be the new kid!"

Hank spun at the exclamation, there was someone standing behind him. A boy his age but noticeably shorter and slumped forward like he couldn't stand fully up right. He was wearing a thick wooly sweater vest with a black and white checkered pattern with short sleeves His face pale and heavily freckled with eyes hiding behind thick glasses. Hank inwardly cringed. He honestly thought Dean would be the dorkiest person he'd ever know. But this guy had just trumped him three times.

"I saw old lady Crabblesnitch walking you to the dorms so I thought I'd introduce myself." The boy took a few paces forward before stopping suddenly to pitch forward five loud hacking coughs into his hand and wiping his palm under his nose before finally reaching out his hand. "The names Niles, Niles Millhouse Sheckler." Hank grimaced at the boy's hand and decided it would be better to just wave instead.

"Uh yeah, nice to meet you, too." He shifted his backpack and pointed behind him. "You guys got a game room?" Niles Sheckler didn't seem bothered by Hank not shaking his hand yet reacted instantly to Hank mentioning the game room. "Oh yes, You'll love it, all kinds of games, all kinds!" He shuffled past Hank and went down the hall himself, expecting the young Venture to follow. After the dim hallway the dormatory brightened up by light fixtures in the ceiling. The area branched with the left side leading to more hall ways lined with many rooms and the right side leading to sturdy double doors. The gaming sound was considerably loud now and coming from right behind the doors. Niles opened the door and a blast of sound and color hit Hank square in the eyes. The room was huge! Every old arcade game from Alpha Mission to Zed Blade lined up on every wall.

Every version of Metal Slug all lined up like ducks in a row. Water coolers sat in two corners and a little wall space was reserved for dart boards. In the middle of the room sat a billiards table, a couple of air hockey tables and his personal favorite, foosball.

"Woah this place is awesome." Hank was already gravitating toward one of his favorite arcade games.

"Who's blonde?" But before Hank could reach it, several tough looking boys in matching uniforms walked into the room, the boy in front apparently taking the initiative to speak for the three others standing behind him.

"Never seen you around here, you must be new." the ring leader pointed out. But just as soon as he'd acknowledged Hank's existence his eyes snaked past him and onto Niles who was trying to look inconspicuous beside the water cooler furthest from the door. He growled and pointed an accusing finger at the nerd.

"Hey Shitler what the hell are you doin on this side of the house? Didn't I tell you to get your pansy pencil pushing back side out of the game room?"

Niles shirked away from the other boy's accusing glance, knowing he'd put himself in a bad situation with no real way to talk his way out of it. "Y-You can't tell me w-where I can't be, D-Duncan! This building isn't your property!"

Duncan's broad shoulders shook as he chuckled bane-fully. When he stopped he had a strange looking grin on his face. "Yeah yeah, Sheckler I know. This ain't my property."

Hank was surprised by how fast Duncan changed from totally immobile to a full sprint. It had to have been just a few seconds. Maybe less than that! The burly kid cleared the pool table in a single bound and crashed his shoulder into Niles like a battering ram.

The smaller boy collapsed like a pile of cards to the floor and with no way to get around the bully, covered his face with his arms in a weak attempt to protect his trembling form. "Oh God I think something's broken!" he screeched. Duncan dragged him up by the front of his vest and stared him straight in the eyes.

"This ain't my property, _yet_. You keep forgettin that last word, Shitler." He liked to put emphasis on his made up insult name for the nerd as if it were impeccably creative. "So as far as I'm concerned what I say goes, you got that nerd?" Duncan shook yanked the front of Niles' vest hard then dropped him to the floor. "Now get out." The boy in the vest crawled from around his feet and shakily stood up to run frantically out of the room, whimpering. Hank noticed he was moving pretty fast so probably nothing was broken.

"Wow." was all Hank could mutter to himself even though nobody could have heard them under the jeering laughter. He laughed nervously himself to infuse the tension he felt surrounding him. Nobody was laughing for any good reason. It was like a lightning bolt struck inside of Hank's chest when everyone stopped and looked directly at him. Glancing quickly between them Hank began to realize that he didn't know what to say to any of them. Sure what they did to the nerd kid was wrong but he knew bringing that up wouldn't be a good first impression.

"Uh hey guys." he waved. "Yeah, I'm the new kid!"


End file.
